Forum:Battle for Willowdale Loot
Items retrieved from the battle (including the bodies of the Praetor & the First Disciple *The First Disciple's Sword of Life Stealing (you think he wants it back) *The First Disciples +2 glamered Ceremonial Silk Armour (Useable by arcane casters at no penalty, even without light armour proficiency) *The Praetor's +3 adamantine unrighteous full plate (currently destroyed, weighs 55 lbs) *The Praetor's +3 adamantine tower sheild (45lbs) *Scabbard of Vigor *Gloves of Dueling (Gives extra bonus to Fighter Weapon Training) *Luckstone (which also grants a reroll to any d20 roll 1/day) *The Praetor's Helm of Fearsome Mien *Headband of Alluring Charisma +4 *Belt of Physical Might +2 (Constitution and Strength) *Bracers of Incredible Dexterity +4 *Gloves of arrow snatching *Headband of vast intelligence +4 Diplomacy *Two rings of protection +2 *Amulet of Natural Armour +1 *Flaming Sling +2 *Ring of delayed doom (2 charges left) *Boots of teleportation *scroll of dominate person *scroll of teleport First Picks by Pathfinder: Select the one item that you would like above all others. Don't worry about conflicts for the moment. Jura '- Luckstone '''Alejandra '- Gloves of Arrow Snaring '''Dr. Haiduc - Bracers of Incredible Dexterity +4 Halstein - Gloves of Dueling Erevis - The First Disciple's +2 glamered Ceremonial Silk Armour Rain - Ru - Headband of Alluring Charisma +4 Gorgoroth - Helm of Fearsome Mien Rinzler - Headband of Vast Intelligence +4 Wavyln - Jord - Enrique - Kat - 'Luckstone '''Father Wednesday - ' Second Picks, Justifications All other personal justifications and notes regarding second picks/other information can be listed here. '''Jura: although in character Jura isn't interested in arguing over loot, out of character I'd really like the Luckstone. Jura has nothing increasing her saves, makes more skill checks than attack rolls, hasn't had a major item pick since her Scale Mail, and spent 8,000 gold on consumables for the Battle, including 3,000 for the Wand of Siege Engine Removal and 1,500 for potions she gave to other Pathfinders. If we do decide to "group loot" the Luckstone, or if someone else really has their heart set on it, she/I would be ok with the Ring of Delayed Doom instead. Nothing else is particularly interesting or useful to her. Halstein: Second Picks: Ring of Protection +2, Praetor's +3 adamantite Tower Shield to be reforged into +3 adamantite agile breastplate if possible. Halstein will drop out of the Belt running, and will instead grab the Root boots for a Con enhancement. Erevis: Second Pick: Headband of Alluring Charisma +4 (On second thoughts, Erevis has no AC, and can always grab the kobold king's necklace so I'll go for the armor, and then I can mock the lichs more) Ru: Luckstone, Ring of Protection +2. Gorgoroth: Helm of Fearsom Mein (duh), Amulet of Natural Armour +1, and am willing to take jura's +2 Con belt if she (and Ale)want The awesome belt of awesomerness (Jura is willing to give you her Con belt if she gets the Belt of Physical Might, but notes that the Belt of Might is contested) Rain: Gloves of Duelling, Amulet of Natural Armour +1 Kat: I will agree to put the Luckstone in shared loot under the lucky randomization rules below; if this is the case, I would like but would like a second choice item: the Headband of Aluring Charisma +4 or the Sword of Life Stealing for Sparkle Pony. General Comments DM'S NOTE - Now might a time to go over some of the other excess weapons here, and borrowing of the other 2 seven seal items There are 21 items listed here. There are 11 players and 14 participating Pathfinders. Let's assume that each Pathfinder gets one item, and the rest are group loot to be shared or used when the situation demands it. Obviously, some things are pretty hotly contested (the Luckstone, the Physical Might Belt...wouldn't be surprised if the boots of teleporting were a hot ticket). Why not instead of us all listing a bunch of items that we wouldn't mind, we each list the ONE that we most want, and then the contested items can be sorted out without having to worry about a bunch of conflicts between someone's first pick and third pick. The leftovers will then go to the sharing vault. I might also argue that people sporting two characters should not win contested first-pick loot. Doesn't seem very fair if one player not only gets two items, but also takes away someone else's only item. Luckstone Can we card item this? It seems more usefull to have on each expedition. I think card items are specific and unique items, but that doesn't mean that the luckstone can't just be shared loot. We actually have a whole list of regular magic items that the group shares like card items. Kate: That makes some sense, but since so many people want it, it could cause problems if a group including, say, Jura, Rinzler, Ru, and Halstein heads out. It might make more sense to have one person as an owner, but for that person to allow other Pathfinders to borrow it when they aren't present. Proposal: In true lucky fashion. The luckstone goes out with the Pathfinder who rolls the highest d20 luck check at the begining of each session. This this decision method makes it shared, fits with the flavour of the item, and feel special to be using it, as oposed to part of someone's background numbers. I concur with the luck proposal, seems to fit the spirit of the item, and let's be perfectly honest, everyone could use this item to their benefit. Only seems right to share it.